Trouble
by Mello Evans
Summary: O problema talvez nem fosse Sherlock, Jarvis ou seja lá o quê. Talvez fosse o ego inflado de Tony ou seu apetite por certos detetives .:SLASH. Lemon. ShortFic. 1ª em português:. HIATUS, por pouco tempo.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Sherlock Holmes© Sr. Arthur Conan Doyle. Iron Man© Stan Lee e Marvel Comics.**

●**Slash. Sherlony. Lemon.**** ShortFic. Crack (**_?_**).●**

**Ship: **Sherlock Holmes/ Anthony Edward Stark

**BetaReader**: Anarco Girl

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

- MERDA, JARVIS! – Anthony Stark praguejou, ainda meio tonto da queda alta e brusca, tentando inutilmente limpar parte do paletó novo que usava. Sua camiseta branca estava praticamente preta das cinzas, além da calça cara e do sapato envernizado estarem cobertos de resíduos da explosão. – Vou deixar você de castigo quando chegarmos à Califórnia novamente! – Olhou para sua roupa de Iron Man largada no chão, visivelmente avariada, mas se não fosse por ela, nem vivo Tony estaria. Tentou avistar a força aérea Inglesa nos céus, onde estivera testando uns protótipos em aliança com o Reino Unido, no entanto não viu nada além do gris europeu. – Eu quero voltar para a América. – Resmungou.

_**Ele estava com problemas.**_

Andou até a roupa de metal, tentaria, pelo menos, reduzi-la à sua maleta compacta de sempre e parecia que um pouco de sorte ainda restava ao _play boy_. Caminhou um pouco pelas árvores frondosas avistando ao longe o Parlamento Inglês.

- Nossa! De longe ele parece até mais novo. – Riu presunçoso.

Mas espere... Havia alguma coisa errada ali. Por que as pessoas estavam todas usando roupas do século XIX em pleno século XXI? Por que os jornais estavam datados na era vitoriana? Seria alguma piada? Ou pior, será que a explosão fez um dobramento temporal e, ao invés dele estar no conhecido Reino Unido nosso de cada dia, ele estava em outro totalmente retrógrado, onde sua tecnologia estava muito aquém de ser descoberta? Pensou em fazer um desmaio teatral, mas estava sem platéia para lhe dar mimos ou algumas mulheres para lhe fazer carinho.

Engoliu em seco enquanto voltava à realidade cruel, só tinha mais um reator reserva para colocar no lugar de seu coração e a época era bizarra demais para ele tentar inventar algo para retornar a sua glamorosa e pacífica vida – quer dizer, nem tão pacífica assim já que ele sempre gostou de ser polêmico, de aparecer. Seria melhor o Vietnã? Os vietcongues? Ivan? Quem sabe...

_**O problema estava aumentando.**_

Pensou, pensou e continuou pensando. O que ele faria? Um estalo veio como um raio em sua cabeça, a idéia era meio absurda, mas não impossível para quem criou um novo elemento na tabela periódica.

Procuraria a criatura mais inteligente daquela época, a mente mais brilhante que toda a Scotland Yard, acharia Sherlock Holmes. Supunha que fosse apenas um personagem fictício, no entanto, não custava nada bater no apartamento 22b da Baker Street.

**To Be Continued**.

* * *

_**Sherlony!**__ (nome inventado por mim, tá?) o/ __**PRIMEIRA FIC EM PORTUGUÊS! **__Eu fiz! Hohooh. Meus Deus, eu tenho que parar com esses ships esquisitos __**:/**__, mas a culpa é da Mad Wonka – de certa forma. Mas isso é pq eu sempre quis fazer uma fic em dose dupla do meu DIVO Robert Downey Jr. #AtaqueHistérico. Até a próxima postagem – se alguém ler isso daqui u.u' e prometo que teremos muito leeeeeeeemon :3 __**Até daqui a dois dias (**__próx. postagem - acho__**)**__. O Rating é M, mas não no prólogo, né?_

_**Review**__? #GrilosLáLonge /fail._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Pensou, pensou e continuou pensando. O que ele faria? Um estalo veio como um raio em sua cabeça, a idéia era meio absurda, mas não impossível para quem criou um novo elemento na tabela periódica. _

_Procuraria a criatura mais inteligente daquela época, a mente mais brilhante que toda a Scotland Yard, acharia Sherlock Holmes. Supunha que fosse apenas um personagem fictício, no entanto não custava nada bater no apartamento 22b da Baker Street._

**oOoOoOo **

- Que absurdo. – O herdeiro das indústrias Stark pilheriou segurando sua armadura em forma de maleta, rumando para a famosa rua londrina. –Jarvis, você me paga quando eu voltar pra casa e, mesmo você sendo uma máquina, reze para que esse Sherlock realmente exista. – Pensou alto fazendo leves massagens nas costas bem definidas e doloridas.

Roubou um casaco que estava praticamente esquecido por um vendedor de rua e seguiu despercebido pelas ruas de calçamento. Chegou ao pé de umas das portas mais conhecidas da cidade e bateu. Nada. Tentou novamente e nada outra vez.

- O senhor Holmes não está. – Tony quase caiu pra trás de susto com a fala esganiçada de uma velha que apareceu bem ao seu lado. Só Deus sabia de onde _aquilo_ tinha saído.

- E onde ele está? – Quis saber.

- Ora, fazendo alguma investigação com aquele outro lá, o senhor Watson. – Retrucou rabugenta.

O americano ficou um pouco surpreso que o homem realmente existisse, mas não deixou que a mulher percebesse seu espanto.

– Obrigado, esperarei aqui. – Disse, vendo a velha se afastar. Retirou uma chave-mixa do bolso negro e destrancou a porta lentamente, entrando no recinto particular e histórico.

- Vamos ver o que o senhor Holmes esconde por aqui... – Foi subindo as escadas furtivamente. Ouviu um cantarolar pela parte dos fundos da casa, provavelmente a empregada (a senhora Hudson?). Resolveu subir, um daqueles quartos com certeza seria o do detetive. Decidiu abrir ladinamente cada entrada, o recinto mais esquisito certamente seria do velho investigador e a terceira porta que ele encontrou era a do tal lugar tão desejado. Adentrou sem cerimônia e começou a fuçar, quem sabe ele encontrasse alguns dos produtos químicos que fizesse sua roupa de Iron Man funcionar e nem sequer precisasse olhar para a cara de Sherlock Holmes.

Sim, realmente o homem devia ser de uma intelectualidade inigualável, para ter tantos daqueles produtos que, provavelmente, eram muito raros para a época, mas antes procurou alguma blusa limpa – não sairia daquela forma deplorável, da mesma forma em que se encontrara tempos atrás naquele inferno chamado Vietnã, muito embora naquela Inglaterra o seu inimigo fosse outro que não usava armas e lhe obrigava a fabricar bombas, mas lhe coagia quase que da mesma maneira.

Um barulho lá em baixo. A porta. Seria o homem? Tinha que pegar tudo depressa, entretanto existia uma ponta de curiosidade para ver o rosto do famoso investigador particular.

O que Tony faria?

**-x-**

Watson tomou a dianteira de Holmes para abrir a entrada do apartamento, mas o detetive intrometeu-se entre o médico e a porta.

- Espere, Watson. Há algo errado aqui. – Falou com seus olhos negros e felinos.

- Mas o quê? A porta está trancada, Holmes. – O homem aloirado não entendeu.

- Isso foi uma obra de mestre. – Suas íris faiscaram em curiosidade. – Mas posso perceber que esse ladrão ousado estava sujo de algum tipo de material em combustão... Parece-me que ele presenciou alguma explosão. Será ele um desavisado por entrar na _nossa casa_ ou simplesmente um tolo?

- Minha casa. – Reclamou.

- Nossa, Watson.- Replicou, vendo o outro revirar os olhos.

- Será aquele barulho que ouvimos hoje mais cedo? – Indagou o ex-militar tentando esquecer de quem era a casa.

- Possivelmente. – Falou olhando para este, destrancando o acesso e subindo as escadas com o mínimo de barulho, mas o que o brilhante homem não contou foi com a senhora Hudson vindo do quarto de seu amigo, descendo os degraus com uma bandeja de xícaras...

O barulho foi grande assim como o tanto de cacos de porcelana espalhados pelo chão.

Sherlock levantou-se meio desengonçado, tinha se esquecido completamente da intrigante senhora, só aquela mulher maligna para não se fazer perceptível aos seus sentidos aguçados.

- O que faz aqui, _babá_? – Enfatizou a última palavra.

- Holmes... – Disse seu amigo em voz de aviso.

- Essa mulher é demoníaca. – Falou encarando a mesma.

- Obrigada, senhor Holmes. – Falou a mulher apanhando os cacos, levantando e se infiltrando pelos corredores do térreo sem se importar com o adjetivo empregado há segundos atrás.

- Por nada, _babá_. – E continuou a subir às escadas indo diretamente para seu quarto. Abriu a porta vagarosamente e entrou. Tudo parecia em seu devido lugar.

- Holmes, acho que está imaginando coisas. – Watson sussurrou ao pé do ouvido deste.

O investigador colocou o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios como um pedido mudo para que seu colega ficasse calado, seguiu e foi direto para a parte do quarto que, da porta, não dava para ser visualizado. Avistou uma figura de cabelos escuros e relativamente do seu tamanho. Deduziu que o homem queria ser visto, senão teria pulado a janela facilmente com o seu porte.

– Pois não, senhor... – Falou audaz.

- Anthony Edward Stark. – O _play boy_ sorriu girando nos calcanhares para avistar o investigador mais afamado da época vitoriana, mas logo o sorriso sumiu de sua face dando lugar a uma curiosidade assombrada. O homem era totalmente o oposto do que imaginava, era de talhe altivo, arrogante, forte, de presença marcante e lembrava muito a si mesmo na aparência, mas havia características que talvez o engenheiro bélico nunca fosse capaz de possuir.

Os olhos negros do detetive particular tremeluziram em interesse, mas ele conseguiu conter-se segundos depois de um "santo Deus" de John.

- E a que devo sua visita, Sr. Stark? – Perguntou com naturalidade, enquanto sentava em seu sofá particular apanhando mecanicamente seu violino depositado na mesa ao lado. –Pergunto-me o motivo dessa entrada triunfal.

- Não nego, eu teria entrado e saído daqui facilmente antes de _você_ chegar levando o que me interessava. – Viu o outro erguer a sobrancelha em interesse pela intimidade, porém continuou, achando atraente arrancar alguma reação daquele homem. – Acho que sabe disso.

- Sei, mas o senhor não me parece um reles ladrão.

- Certamente, mas achei melhor pedir ajuda, já que a sua mente é a mais brilhante dessa época e deste país e eu não me interesso muito pelo passado, sabe? Meu negócio é o futuro.

- O senhor não é daqui. – Observou.

- Não, não sou.

- Isso não foi uma pergunta.

- Que seja. – Disse contrariado.

- Mas então, qual é o caso?

- O senhor não quer deduzir? – Desafiou.

- O senhor é bem audacioso, mas aceito o seu jogo. – Falou levantando-se e caminhando ao redor do outro como um felino.

Tony sentiu um frio subir pela espinha, aqueles olhos negros pesando em cada linha de seu corpo, o fizeram sentir algo estranho. Não que o contato visual do outro em cada pedacinho seu fosse ruim, mas lhe incomodava, parecia sugar sua alma, lhe instigar a contar todos os seus segredos, lhe incitando, lhe excitando... Deus! O que estava pensando? Ele era o maior mulherengo conhecido da América, então que sensação gostosa e desconhecida era aquela diante de um outro homem? Tudo bem, não era qualquer um. Era O Sherlock Holmes, no entanto não era coisa que se pensasse. Talvez fosse o seu narcisismo em alto grau que até o pessoal da S. H. I. E. L. D. notou.

_Parecia que outro problema estava à vista e nada tinha a ver com viagens temporais._

Mas o super-herói foi acordado de seus devaneios internos por uma exclamação.

- Watson, venha cá! – Disse maravilhado.

Stark não entendeu a forma de como o investigador olhava para sua calça preta, entretanto achou melhor ficar calado.

- O quê, Holmes? – Indagou o ex-militar, que até aquele momento se detivera calado, sem entender também onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Essa fibra de tecido é totalmente nova; o inglês do nosso convidado é bem diferente do que estamos habituados em qualquer parte deste pequeno Reino Unido, misturado com as raízes do latim e o artefato que ele carrega – apontou para a maleta com o precioso traje de Anthony – é totalmente desconhecido e de tecnologia, vista a grosso modo, avançada.

- Onde quer chegar? – Falou o loiro já desconfiado do que seria, mas sem querer acreditar muito.

- Elementar. O futuro Watson, este senhor é o futuro.

O engenheiro de armamento angulou os lábios para aquele súbito interesse, além do cheque-mate que acabara de levar como brinde.

– Dedução perfeita, meu caro. – Riu sedutoramente para o outro moreno que lhe encarava através de suas íris cobiçosas para desvendar todos os mistérios que ele estava pronto para por na mesa.

**C****ontinued****...

* * *

**

_Hum... oi! o/ A fic será feita em chapters pequenos para dar mais dinamismo, prox cap teremos "coisas lemonísticas"... HAHAHA. Adoro o Sherlock chamando a Sra. Hudson de babá =D /comolidar. Dependendo de tudo eu posto o prox charp já mandei pra minha beta o/. =3_

_**Review**__?_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_- Elementar. O futuro Watson, este senhor é do futuro._

_O engenheiro de armamento angulou os lábios para aquele súbito interesse, além do cheque-mate que acabara de levar como brinde. _

– _Dedução perfeita, meu caro. – Riu sedutoramente para o outro moreno que lhe encarava através de suas íris cobiçosas para desvendar todos os mistérios que ele estava pronto para por na mesa._

**oOoOoOo**

Depois de uma série de conversas e de um bom banho, seguido por uma refeição preparada pela Sra. Hudson, Sherlock e John Watson estavam a par de todos os acontecimentos. O ex-militar parecia maravilhado com os avanços da biotecnologia e nos remédios inventados que ele nunca sonharia que poderiam existir.

– Então o senhor é da indústria bélica... – Pensou alto.

– Sim. – Respondeu cauteloso. Sempre era bom ter esse tipo de sentimento com relação a Holmes. Principalmente agora, que Stark não sabia o que acontecia consigo para ficar observando a respiração compassada do outro, o subir e descer dos músculos do tórax, as mãos firmes pelas possíveis lutas, os lábios finos e... Por todos os santos, aquelas coxas, um sacrilégio! – E então, Sherlock, pratica mesmo pugilismos como as lendas dizem?

– Lendas? O que eu escrevo é real! – Watson exclamou.

– Pratico, por quê? – Questionou estudando o outro e não dando importância para o que o amigo dissera.

– Adoraria ir a uma luta de boxe com você. – Apertou o olhar, esperando ansiosamente a resposta.

– Mas e a sua viagem de volta? Pareceu-me que o senhor tem pressa.

Tony apertou os lábios. Era verdade, o reator de seu peito estava acabando e não desejava usar o reserva tão cedo, mas ele queria, ele precisava daquilo.

– Ela pode esperar um pouco.

Enquanto os dois se encaravam decididos e imaginando como seria a luta, Watson levantou-se meio aborrecido.

– Vai visitar Mary? – Sherlock perguntou contrariado, o que Stark não gostou nem um pouco.

– Vou, Holmes e já falamos sobre isso. Além do mais, estou sobrando aqui. – Disse pegando sua bengala e indo na direção da porta.

– Ciúmes? – O investigador parecia realmente curioso.

– Boa noite senhores. – Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

– Boa. – Respondeu Tony, tentando não pensar no que poderia acontecer entre ambos que fosse fora do ordinário. – Por que não vamos agora? – Completou voltando-se para Holmes, quando já estavam a sós.

– Está tarde.

– Eu não sabia que existia "tarde" para Sherlock Holmes.

– Você me desafia demais. – E parecia que ele gostava disso.

– Posso fazer outras coisas também. – Aproximou-se perigosamente do outro, que estava sentado no mesmo sofá que o seu, falando extremamente baixo. Deixando-se ser perigoso.

– Imagino. Algo como essa peça que você usa em seu peito? – Deu uma concisa pausa para analisar o breve espanto que captou das íris escuras do intrigante homem. – Parece um mini-reator, capaz de guardar grande quantidade de energia. – Olhou com interesse para a peça brilhante bem no meio do peito daquele homem tão igual a si mesmo.

Anthony Stark molhou os lábios secos com a língua, só não saberia dizer se era pelo questionamento perigoso ou por sentir o aroma que exalava daquele outro pugilista. A calça fina realçava bastante a forma daquelas pernas másculas e, principalmente, o volume entre suas pernas; a blusa de botões aberta até praticamente a metade, deixando a vista o peito branco do outro.

– Que tal apostar?

– Sabia que diria isso, vamos. – Articulou friamente enquanto levantava e pegava seu casaco.

– Aonde vamos? – Seguiu o outro, meio desorientado pela súbita decisão.

– Lutar, meu caro. – Disse já sumindo pela porta.

– Tudo bem. – Sorriu abrindo de um jeito despojado os braços e pegando um casaco que Watson obrigara Holmes a emprestá-lo.

**-x-**

– Sabe, sempre achei que era mentira a parte em que falavam que você lutava e entrava clandestinamente em certos lugares. – Expôs assim que passou pela janela do lugar onde aconteciam as lutas apostadas de Londres. – Mas onde está o ringue?

– Vai ser na areia, aqui é uma arena. – Respondeu, entrando no local.

– Eu preferiria que fosse no meu ringue_..._ Ou na minha cama. – Pensou alto propositalmente. Realmente, Tony Stark não mudava, nem mesmo na época vitoriana (com certeza Pepper o chamaria de safado ou diria que ele não prestava). – Mas e a nossa aposta?

– E o quer apostar senhor Stark?

O Iron Man sorriu. Deus, Holmes estava mesmo fazendo aquela pergunta? Será que ele ainda não tinha notado ou estava esperando mais ação?

– Você vai saber depois que eu ganhar, assim não tem graça.

– Feito.

– E você? – Viu o outro titubear por breves segundos e abrir a boca para responder. Que lábios lindos... Ficariam melhor encostados nos seus.

– Saberá depois que eu ganhar. – Riu levemente vendo o outro abrir uma gargalhada gostosa, realmente ele era um homem interessante, perspicaz e inteligente. Seria excêntrico em seu tempo? Possivelmente.

Stark foi até a borda da arena, depositar a camiseta que tinha acabado de retirar do corpo. Ia virar-se, mas foi impedido por uma mão que agarrou a sua por trás e sentiu logo em seguida um corpo masculino encostar-se a suas costas nuas e um volume na altura de suas nádegas.

– Ahnm, Deus! – Gemeu involuntariamente.

– Não devia ficar de guarda baixa, senhor Stark. – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido deste.

– Bom, se for você de novo eu fico de guarda baixa todo o tempo. – Assim que disse isso, sentiu o frio da noite tomar conta novamente de suas costas, o contato havia se desfeito.

– No futuro vocês são assim? Sempre crédulos?

– Não, eu só sou assim com vo... – Anthony queria realmente finalizar a frase, mas sentiu um solavanco em seus calcanhares e depois foi apenas o pó fino que se misturava com a pele suada de suas costas nuas. Talvez ele quisesse até reclamar, mas logo um peso se apossou de seu abdômen e era o detetive que estava sentado sobre sua barriga. Tentou usar os braços, agarrar o outro com um golpe de sorte, porém eles já estavam presos sobre sua cabeça por uma mão firme e quente.

– Comigo? – Completou a frase do engenheiro bélico.

– Sim. – Retrucou rouco, era difícil se controlar com Sherlock sobre si, sentindo as linhas do corpo dele tão intimamente, como se estivessem nus. Stark sabia que tinha que parar com aquilo, mas ele só sossegaria quando tivesse tudo. Porém tinha que fazer sua média, jogar seu charme e, assim como o investigador, também tinha suas cartas na manga. Com uma agilidade fora do comum, desvencilhou-se do aperto do outro moreno e desferiu-lhe um soco na mandíbula.

A pancada foi seca e demorou cerca de uns quatro segundos para Holmes se situar – tempo necessário para o outro levantar-se, lhe dar as costas e começar a rumar para a beirada da arena. O detetive deu um impulso com os pés, agarrando o calcanhar esquerdo de Tony fazendo-o derrapar e cair de rosto no chão. Rolaram na areia por um bom tempo, mas o engenheiro de armamentos adorava misturar várias técnicas de luta e só assim imobilizou o outro homem.

O _play boy_ deslizou por entre as pernas do outro e sussurrou lúbrico.

– Como vocês daqui, do velho mundo, reagem a dois homens se beijando, hein? – Aproveitou a momentânea desconcentração daquele outro homem que aguçava tanto seus instintos e encostou seus lábios nos dele, adentrando a língua úmida naquela boca quente, sentindo-se correspondido, sentindo que não bastaria apenas um beijo entre eles.

Holmes pensou vagamente que Watson poderia estar lá – que não conseguira ir para a casa da noiva –, que poderia ficar com muita raiva se visse aquilo (aquela traição), mas como resistir aquele homem tão parecido com ele e ao mesmo tempo tão divergente? Como resistir àquela peculiaridade toda? Não era de se deixar levar por arroubos, entretanto faria uma ressalva. Fechou os olhos sentindo o valsar de línguas e moveu suas mãos, agora livres, para aquele corpo suado.

Mas ele sabia, estavam sendo observados.

**Continued****...**

* * *

**Notinha da Anarco Girl: **Preciso dizer que amo a idéia dessa fic? *-* Quero agradecer a simpatia dos leitores, que quase sempre deixam algum comentário carinhoso (ou não) para mim. Viu? Não menti. O clima começou a esquentar e tende a pegar fogo! Tem pressa de ler mais? Então faça sua parte, deixe review pra minha menina! _**E isso é uma ordem!**__ *ameaça com o chicote virtual*_

(TaXXTi, minha amiga querida! Já descobriu porque eu te devia uma? Pode parar de me chamar de maldita e bibibi. asuahuahahsauhsauhsa) **#**_Mello Evans, com cara de paisagem, não entende PORRAS' nenhuma_**#**

**... ... ...**

**Nota da Mello**_**:**__ Podem me matar, eu mereço, mas ainda tem muita coisa por aí (será que eu preciso dizer quem está no local?). Teremos __**THREESOME**__ (Agradeçam a TaXXTi – minha alma gêmea __***_***__) =D Brigada Anarco pelos betas, você é ótima. #Agarra e foge do seu irmão ciumento – CassBoy._

_**P.S:**__ Sinto muito, mas parece-me que será uma longfic e não uma shortfic como eu gostaria que fosse, mas são apenas suposições. __**=)**_

_**Review?**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Breve notinha da Mello: **Só pra constar. Eu sou a primeira (só que agora no fanfiction ponto net **INTEIRO**) a fazer **Tony/Watson!** (_por isso se alguém for fazer esse ship ou Sherlony TEM que ser de presente pra mim!_) _-_ Insira aqui uma risada demoníaca! _-_ **:3**

**X**

**Capítulo 3**

_O __play boy__ deslizou por entre as pernas do outro e sussurrou lúbrico._

– _Como vocês daqui, do velho mundo, reagem a dois homens se beijando, hein? – Aproveitou a momentânea desconcentração daquele outro homem que aguçava tanto seus instintos e encostou seus lábios nos dele, adentrando a língua úmida naquela boca quente, sentindo-se correspondido, sentindo que não bastaria apenas um beijo entre eles._

_Holmes pensou vagamente que Watson poderia estar lá – que não conseguira ir para a casa da noiva –, que poderia ficar com muita raiva se visse aquilo (aquela traição), mas como resistir aquele homem tão parecido com ele e ao mesmo tempo tão divergente? Como resistir àquela peculiaridade toda? Não era de se deixar levar por arroubos, entretanto faria uma ressalva. Fechou os olhos sentindo o valsar de línguas e moveu suas mãos, agora livres, para aquele corpo suado._

_Mas ele sabia, estavam sendo observados._

**oOoOoOo**

Stark quase gozou quando sentiu aquelas mãos grandes se apoderarem com propriedade de suas nádegas, sua ereção quase lhe doeu nas calças, fechou os olhos provando aquela boca macia, gemeu involuntariamente enquanto começava a mover-se sobre o outro – nunca pensou que com outro cara fosse tão bom.

– Aqui não se tem idéia formada sobre dois homens se beijando. – Disse um lúbrico Sherlock quando interrompeu o beijo, aquele homem era tão quente, o corpo tão flexível e pedinte para que ele colocasse até o fim...

Stark apenas sorriu ladino, então o investigador estava apenas dando uma de difícil, afinal. Mas nem teve tempo de raciocinar muito bem, pois agora eram as suas costas que experimentavam o chão de areia e o outro tomava o controle da situação. Claro, era estranho estar em baixo de outro homem, não ter o domínio e, principalmente, estar com alguém tão parecido com ele mesmo. No entanto era excitante, intrigante, estimulante e só para ele. Abriu as pernas e enlaçou a cintura máscula sobre si. Mais um pouco e era capaz de pegar fogo.

Holmes não perdeu tempo e tratou logo de desabotoar a calça negra de Stark - que fazia o mesmo com a sua - as mãos hábeis vasculhavam cada pedaço de pele nua e salgada pela transpiração. Tirou as calças do engenheiro bélico com destreza. Era meio estranho ver-se assim entregue, mas não menos viril, só que na pele de outro homem – talvez Stark quisesse aquilo mais por seu ego inflado, no entanto a sua própria curiosidade de continuar era maior do que qualquer outro raciocínio e um pouco de raiva lhe corroia por Watson ter ido embora, atrás de Mary e não ter ficado com ele.

Ambos já estavam totalmente sem roupa, sentindo apenas o emaranhado de peles, mãos, dedos e lábios que se atracavam entre gemidos. Tony se contorcia, sentia a excitação do outro na sua, ele queria mais, da mesma forma que não agüentaria mais nenhum segundo – aquilo era mil vezes mais excitante do que voar em sua armadura de Iron Man.

– Vai ficar só nisso mesmo? – Provocou o detive particular.

– Claro que não, meu caro. – Colocou dois dedos na boca, umedecia-os lentamente enquanto olhava para o suplicante engenheiro bélico logo mais abaixo e segundos depois seus dedos valsavam dentro daquela entrada apertada. – Assim está bom? – A resposta era óbvia demais, mas o interessante era ouvir os gemidos, os choramingos que o outro fazia questão de praticar.

– O... hanm, ótimo.

Stark agarrou-se no outro, aquilo era bem interessante. Ardia, era incômodo, mas também era tão bom quando o outro ia fundo, quando sentia lábios frios percorrendo seu pescoço e logo depois uma respiração quente e pesada adentrando pelos seus poros. Logo, logo ele entraria em ebulição, fusão e todos os outros estados químicos e físicos ou talvez seu coração não agüentasse e o reator explodisse ali mesmo.

**-x-**

O Ex-militar tinha resolvido voltar, talvez fosse melhor deixar Mary dormir e voltar para casa, não deixar Holmes com tanto ciúme – sabia que o que estava fazendo naqueles últimos meses era errado, tinha que acabar com seu noivado ou o que ele tinha com Sherlock, porém simplesmente não conseguia, era mais forte do que ele ou igual àquela sincronia de pensamentos que ele e Holmes possuíam. Sabia muito bem que seria mais plausível casar-se com a preceptora e não ficar de agarros com o amigo e colega de apartamento. Tudo já estava decidido, mas então chega aquele Anthony Stark – um cara misterioso, inteligente e curiosamente do futuro, aguçando seu instinto de posse, fazendo-o ficar com ciúmes – e quem era dono desse tipo de arroubo era o moreno e não elee quem era te era ouvir o gemin era ouvir o gemingos, os choramingos que o outro fazia quest.

Mas era claro que Holmes se interessaria por Tony (como não?).

Ele mesmo achava aquele cara intrigante, além da semelhança absurda de ambos que fazia um frio subir por suas costas só de imaginar os dois juntos ou mesmo os três. Santo Deus!... O que ele acabara de pensar? Isso não era algo que um ex-militar que lutou no Afeganistão se orgulhasse, mas entrar naquela arena de luta e ver ninguém mais do que Sherlock Holmes em cima de Stark e não sentir nada além de um calor entre suas pernas por uma cena tão sensual era arrasador.

Mas o pior não chegava nem perto de ser isso. O pior foi quando todo o seu corpo levou uma grande descarga elétrica, no momento em que o engenheiro bélico abriu os olhos e mirou em seu rosto (possivelmente ruborizado) o encarando, ao passo que o outro lhe satisfazia com aqueles dedos atrevidos que ele conhecia tão bem. Por quê? Por que aquele cara, que apareceu de tão longe, lhe olhava daquele jeito? Por que parecia querer lhe instigar a fazer algo ou apenas desafiar – como ele fazia tanto com Holmes. Aquilo lhe dava _tanta_ raiva. Estava com ganas de descer até o centro daquela arena e...

O que ele faria?

Bateria nos dois?

Pediria explicações como uma mulher traída?

Não, ele não conseguiria.

Porque ele sabia que sua boca estava seca, que ele engoliu miseravelmente em seco, que seus olhos verdes encaravam estáticos aqueles dois com gula, que ele queria estar no meio daqueles deles, literalmente falando. Ele queria _muito_ aquilo. Umedeceu a boca com a língua vendo Anthony de lábios entreabertos – gemendo tão sedutoramente – e sabendo que Holmes também tinha ciência de que ele estava ali, vendo-o invadir o corpo do outro com seu membro suplicante (igual ao seu próprio) e saber que ambos, mesmo sentindo sua presença continuavam sôfregos e caminhando para orgasmo. E o médico sabia disso somente pelos soluços de prazer que ganhavam amplitude naquele local.

Caminhou dois passos lentamente enquanto os movimentos cadenciados dos dois morenos no meio da arena aumentavam absurdamente. O loiro podia ver muito bem o detetive particular manipulando a ereção do outro na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas, o suor pingando na pele de Tony e naquele reator tão misterioso no meio de seu peito, eles não se beijavam muito, apenas se encaravam querendo provar alguma coisa um ao outro e parecia estar realmente muito delicioso (John também queria provar).

Saiu tão rápido quanto chegou, sem saber muito bem o que pensar bem como reagiria no dia seguinte, mas pensaria depois naquilo tudo, naquele momento tomar um banho gelado era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

**-x-**

– Você lembra como ocorreu a explosão, Sr. Stark? – Perguntou Sherlock de seu sofá.

– Não muito. Jarvis disse apenas que tinha aumentado a energia que passava para a armadura, mas nada demais. Eu continuei meu vôo normalmente e segundos depois uma explosão e nada mais do que o céu vazio e eu colidindo com o chão do século XIX. – Retrucou da janela, adorava olhar as mulheres passearem vaidosas em seus vestidos de balão e os senhores com seus chapéis engraçados e totalmente fora de moda para o seu tempo.

– Jarvis? Quem é? – O ex-militar inquiriu curioso.

– É um computador de inteligência artificial que me auxilia em criações e até em recriações de elementos na tabela periódica.

– Você recriou um elemento na tabela periódica? – Holmes angulou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Sim. – Disse orgulhoso de si mesmo e de seu pai que mesmo morto lhe deixara tudo em códigos.

– Pra alguém ter um trabalho desses a necessidade deve ter sido grande. – Alfinetou.

Stark pensou em retrucar alguma coisa ácida, mas no momento sua cabeça estava cheia demais com os acontecimentos da noite anterior e desejando muito saber o motivo de ter feito aquilo, o porquê de Sherlock ser tão frio, de ter olhado daquela forma para Watson, de ter gostado de fazer aquilo tudo e de se sentir mal pelo loiro não lhe encarar desde o café.

Mas seus pensamentos foram cortados por batidas na porta.

– Entre. – Ouviu a voz do detetive particular a três metros de distancia.

A Sra. Hudson entrou acompanhada de uma bela senhora de cabelos longos e de porte altivo que parecia bastante desesperada.

– Sr. Holmes esta senhora deseja muito vê-lo, eu tentei faze-la espera lá em baixo, mas ele está muito aflita. Eu não pude fazer nada.

– Só o senhor pode me ajudar. – Disse a bela mulher angustiada dando um passo a frente da outra.

Sherlock pareceu intrigado.

– Tudo bem, venha comigo. – Levantou-se e passou pela porta sendo acompanhado pela misteriosa mulher.

Stark olhou para Watson, mas este não mexeu um músculo sequer de sua cadeira, segurando aquela sua bengala finíssima (provavelmente um presente de guerra). Parecia uma fotografia antiga e Tony riu de seus pensamentos sem lógica. Aquele local devia estar lhe fazendo muito mal – ou um bem que nunca sentiu em sua época, sempre conturbada demais.

– Não vai com ele? – Indagou com certa curiosidade, mas com o intuito maior de quebrar o gelo. Um frêmito subiu por sua espinha assim que aquelas íris verdes incidiram no negro de seu olhar, mas não desviou e o outro pareceu gostar disso.

– Não. – Respondeu, parecia estar estudando o engenheiro bélico. – Eu sei quando minha presença é chamada ou não.

O Iron Man torceu levemente o nariz, sempre quis ter uma relação daquelas com alguém e sim, sentia inveja de como Watson e Holmes eram conectados, de como entravam em sincronia mesmo sem contagens regressivas. Um sabia do outro e pronto. Ponto final. Nem sua amizade com Pepper chegava aos pés daquilo e mesmo ele tendo feito o que fez com Sherlock na noite anterior, não podia sentir algo tão parecido. E se um dia tivesse realmente a oportunidade, seu mundo não era ali, sua época era outra e logo iria embora.

O ex-militar levantou-se e caminhou até a janela.

– Por que...?

– Eu olhei pra você ontem? – Interrompeu o outro se desencostando da janela de vidro e aproximando-se.

– Sim.

– Eu queria descobrir algo.

– Descobriu?

– Sim.

– E seria...?

– O que você e Sherlock escondem. – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos descontraidamente.

Watson espantou-se.

– Calma, não vou contar a ninguém. Certas coisas são mais valiosas guardadas, não acha?

– Creio que sim. – Respondeu cauteloso.

– Será nosso segredo.

– Holmes me disse uma vez que um segredo compartilhado deixa de ser um segredo.

– Mas aposto que você não acredita muito nisso.

O loiro sorriu.

– Não mesmo, ele sempre diz isso para não me contar os seus planos, quando está prestes a descobrir algo em nos casos dele.

– Eu sei, li algo a respeito, apesar de me interessar mais por física e química e talvez... guerras.

– Guerras? – Franziu o cenho querendo entender, aquele homem talvez não fosse apenas o que aparentava ser.

– Digamos que eu privatizei a paz mundial. – Sorriu maroto afastando-se novamente, dando as costas para o médico e olhando a rua logo mais abaixo em silêncio.

John Hamish Watson tinha de admitir, ele era um homem muito interessante, além daquela semelhança com seu amigo, que deixava seus sentidos meio desorientados.

– Por que foi até a arena de luta, se eu sei que sabia o que iria encontrar? – Questionou sem sequer olhar o interrogado.

– Talvez eu esperasse que acontecesse algo diferente e não sou tão frio e racional quanto Holmes.

– Não é? – Ergueu o olhar com certo interesse.

– Não. – Um frêmito perpassou todo o seu corpo e morreu em sua nuca, mesmo local onde as mãos macias de Tony pousavam suavemente e conduziam seus lábios ao encontro dos dele. Quando chegou até ali? Ele não sabia e a única coisa que o loiro pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos. Deus! Ele enlouqueceria, o que estava prestes a fazer? Além de Sherlock agora ele sentia seu corpo tremer com Anthony Stark? Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, principalmente quanto sentiu o cavanhaque fino roçar perto de sua boca e mãos possessivas se apoderarem com propriedade de seu corpo.

– Seu cheiro é tão bom. – Observou um rouco Stark.

Watson nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer algo, pois só aquela respiração quente em seu rosto já fazia um volume aparecer sob sua calça. Agarrou o outro e enfiou sua língua ousadamente entre aqueles lábios macios e deliciosamente quentes, enlaçou o pescoço nu enquanto esfregava-se no tórax coberto apenas por uma fina camiseta. Em seguida, sentiu um solavanco e segundos depois suas costas doíam na parede mais próxima, uma mão ousada se apoderava de suas nádegas com sofreguidão e mordidas atrevidas se alastravam por todo o seu pescoço.

– Ahnm, assim. – Cerrava as pálpebras apenas sentindo aquele absurdo descompassamento e emaranhando os seus dedos naqueles cabelos escuros.

– Assim está bom? – Perguntou lúbrico adentrando sua mão por dentro da calça social.

– Ótimo. – Choramingou no ouvido do outro enquanto sentia as gotas de suor deslizarem por sua pele e sumirem nas dobras de suas roupas.

Mas em um rompante Sherlock Holmes abriu a porta com seu rosto incógnito olhando para os dois homens atracados, estáticos e lhe observando assustados.

– Senhor Stark?

– Sim? – Nem soube como um fiapo de voz ainda saiu de sua garganta.

– Descobri a forma de levá-lo para seu tempo. – Disse triunfante parecendo não perceber o que ocorria naquela sala segundos antes.

– Como? Quando? E cadê a mulher? – Inquiriu Watson agora se dando conta de como estava e afastando-se do _play boy_.

– Uma coisa de cada vez, meu caro. – Fechou o acesso atrás de si, enquanto adentrava mais no recinto. – A mulher era apenas mais uma que foi enganada pelo marido que roubou suas jóias forjando a própria morte para fugir com a empregada. Clichê. – Finalizou monótono.

– Santo Deus. – Expôs o loiro ajeitando suas roupas.

– E sobre a sua vinda pra cá, – Olhou para o outro moreno que fingia nada ter acontecido enquanto ajeitava a calça negra. – eu sei o que ocorreu, tinha apenas algumas dúvidas, porém já estão sanadas graças a um livro de física quântica no meu sótão.

– E o que seria? – O engenheiro bélico estava realmente curioso e um tanto desapontado pela velocidade da solução. Desde que chegara ali relaxara e não tinha pensado muito na sua volta para casa.

Sherlock apenas sorriu em triunfo.

**Continued****...

* * *

**

_Desculpem-me se demorei pra postar (e a frigidez da agarração, acho que tô enferrujada em lemons), mas meu PC deu pau e eu realmente não sei quando vou ter tempo de levar em um técnico u.u' (isso mesmo, estou lindíssima em uma __**lan**__-puta-que-pariu-__**house **__e sim! Essa fic foi escrita no trabalho__** ¬¬' **__onde era pra eu estar no site da Receita Federal emitindo a porra de um CEI – que eu realmente na estou conseguindo #ArrancaOsCabelos Além da minha vida pessoal estar dando uma alavancada muito grande). Espero que tenham gostado do cap eu simplesmente amo o Watson e o Stark é TÃO sexy #IronManFangirl, trocaria todos os bofes(as) do mundo por aquele cara *_* agora deixa eu parar por aqui senão a __**NA**__ vai ser maior que o cap._

_**... ... ...**_

_**Comentário da Beta:**__ Coitadinha da minha ficwriter escrava, custou pra conseguir escrever e pans... E pra piorar, eu demorei séculos pra betar! __#Chora__ Lamento muito, leitores queridos, mas alego em minha defesa que estou tão ferrada quanto a Mello, inclusive, também estou numa __**lan**__-puta-que-pariu-__**house **__nesse exato instante. E peço desculpas por erros na revisão, tem uns 50 meninos aqui, gritando feito malucos e não deixam eu me concentrar direito. u.u_

_**... ... ...**_

_**Review! \o/**_


End file.
